


The RockStar and her baby

by Raven805



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven805/pseuds/Raven805
Summary: Okay I'm not very good at summarizing anything but here goes.She was a street kid turned famous. With her baby girl at her side she thinks her world couldn't get any better until her abusive ex comes back into her life. With the help of her new friends. She'll learn to Live, laugh, love and kick ass.
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm not very good at summarizing anything but here goes.
> 
> She was a street kid turned famous. With her baby girl at her side she thinks her world couldn't get any better until her abusive ex comes back into her life. With the help of her new friends. She'll learn to Live, laugh, love and kick ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm completely new to the whole writing scene. So please be nice. Also Halestorm doesn't exist in my story. My O/C is gonna be the one who "coming up" with the song written by Halestorm. I also wanna say that i don't own any of the TMNT characters or the songs from Halestorm. (I'm a massive fan of Halestorm by the way.)

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” I said as I ran down the dark alley. I had no idea where I was or where I was heading. Seeing as I was being chased by my abusive ex-boyfriend and the father of my 3-month-old daughter. Thank god she wasn’t with me. Still, I kept running down streets and alleys. I found a big dumpster and hid behind it. I pulled out my cell phone and called the only person I trusted. April O'Neil. My friend and roommate. The one person I trusted to watch my daughter while I performed at the bar. 

“Hey Raven. How did it go?” She asked. 

“April! He found me!” I whisper shouted at her as I gasped for breath. 

“Oh shit! Where are you? Did you call the cops?” She was in full panic mode. I peeked around the dumpster. Looking to see if I could see him. 

“I don’t know where I am. So, calling them is kinda pointless.” I continued to whisper. I didn’t see anything so I decided to get ready to run again. 

“I’m calling some friends of mine to come find you.” she sounded determined. 

“I can't ask that of your friends.” I sighed sadly. “It wouldn’t be right or fair since they don’t know me.” I had heard of these friends but never had the opportunity to meet. Seeing as every time I asked April always seemed to change the subject. “If the unexpected happens you know what to do. The paperwork is in my room. In my safe place.” I told her as tears started to form in my eyes. 

“You're gonna be fine. My friends are on their way.” She sounded a little panicked. 

“Oh Raven! Come out, come out where ever you are!” Said a sinister voice. 

“He found me.” I said as dread filled my voice. “Tell my baby girl I love her.” I said as I hung up my cell phone. I slipped it back into my pocket and walked out from behind the dumpster. 

“Oh there you are.” he said with a creepy smile. He starts walking towards me. But I somehow manage to stand my ground. Even knowing how much he scares me. 

“What the hell do you want John?” I surprised myself with how strong my voice it. 

“Damn girl!” He laughs as he gets closer to me. “You sure got a mouth on ya.” He’s standing directly in front of me. He was quite tall. At least compared to me. I’m 5’3 and he’s 6’2”. He was towering over me. Scaring the crap out of me with just his size. But it was time to stop running. 

“Dude you really need to leave me alone. We broke up almost a year ago.” I shrug. “I mean seriously move on.” I tried to walk past him. But it was a big mistake. He punches me hard in the gut. Knocking the wind out of me. I double over and wrap my arms around my belly. Coughing, trying to catch my breath. 

“ Now listen here you bitch! You’re mine. Mine to do whatever the fuck I want.” As he’s saying this he’s grabbing a fist full of my hair. Yanking my head back. He whispers into my ear. “I’m gonna beat ya nd than I’m takin ya home.” I shutter. No way in hell am I going back with him. I feel him slowly letting go of my hair as he runs his hand down the side of my face. While his other hand is slowly wrapping around my waist. So I threw my head back as hard as I could. Making contact with his nose. I hear him grunt and releases me. 

I go to run when I feel my arm being pulled roughly. Causing a loud popping noise as I get tossed into the wall beside me. My back hits the wall hard causing my head to jerk back making contact to as well. Stars dancing behind my eyes. The world blacks out for a second. I come back to with a hard slap across my face. I open my eyes and look up into a pair of angry brown eyes. As blood poured out of his nose. 

“Why do ya always gotta make things difficult?” he asked as he slowly wrapped his hand around my throat. Suddenly I hear loud thumps coming from behind John. He seemed to have noticed it to because he begins to turn around but he doesn’t make it to far before I kick him in his groin. Causing his to double over to hold himself in pain. I take the opportunity to punch him square in the jaw using my uninjured arm. Knocking him out cold. Someone chuckles and I look up to see 4 really tall turtle. Each wearing a different style of outfits and different color masks. The one wearing red was the one chuckling. 

“Your bleeding..” Said the one wearing the purple mask. I reach up to touch my face using my injured arm forgetting the injury only to hiss in pain. Using my other hand to hold my arm close to my body. 

“Shit balls! That hurts!” I hissed out. I looked back up at the purple one and saw him slip on his goggles be had on his head. 

“She has a dislocated shoulder and a bump on the back of her head. No concussion. Which is good.” He said in a very professional tone. 

“Can you pop it back in?” I hoped he could. I really didn’t want to go to the hospital. 

“I can but it’s going to hurt. A lot.” He pushed his goggles back up. He tired to address the blue masked one. “Leo, I’m going to need you to hold her while I do this.” He turned back to me. “Is that okay with you?” 

“Just get it over with please.” I sigh. I close my eyes and try to relax. But the pain is getting to be to much. I feel Leo come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist and good arm. Mr. Purple mask than gently grabs my injured arm. 

“All right here we go. You ready?” he said nervously. I looked him in the eyes and gave him a small smile. I nod my head. He does some jerk and all I hear is a wet snap. The pain hits a few seconds after. I close my eyes as tears start running down my face. I let out a pained whimper. From behind me, I feel Leo tightening his hold. Very softly I hear him whispering soft words of comfort. 

“We good Dr. Purple?” I asked as I looked at him. Smiling. Though I was still in massive pain. But it had begun to fade. He smiled at me and nodded his head. “Good.” I turned my head and looked behind me to Leo. Whispering, “As much as I’m enjoying you holding me. But you gotta let me go.” He looked startled for a second but smirked and slowly removed his arms. 

“Okay now that that’s outta the way. Why ain’t she scared of us?” questioned the red mask. I turned and looked at him. Making sure I held his gaze. 

“Why would I be scared. Your April’s friends. Right?” 

“How would you know that?” He was getting angry. Like he was expecting the worst from me. Like he was expecting me to judge him for the color of his scales or something. I knew kids like that growing up in the streets. Hell, I’ve done it myself. Expecting the worst from some one. I looked at him and gave him a gentle and reassuring smile. 

“Well, April said she was sending friends and look who’s here.” I smiled at him. “I’m curious. I know the one in blue is Leo but I haven’t a clue what your names are?” 

“Right! Forgive me. But my name is Leonardo. The one that fixed you up is Donatello or Donnie.” He points to the red. “ The grumpy one is Raphael.” He looks around Raphael to the little one with the orange mask. “And that’s Michelangelo. Or you can call him Mikey.” I give a little wave of the fingers which he returned. 

“She’s hot!” Mikey loudly whispered to Raphael. 

“We can hear you Mikey.” Leo said with exasperation. 

“Well aren’t you a doll.” I said. “But as much as I’m enjoying being here. I have a daughter to get home to and I could really use some pain meds.” 

“You hava kid?” Raphael growled out. “What the hell are ya doing out here and where’s your kid?” 

“First of all. You ain’t my daddy. Second of all she’s safe. April is babysitting her for me.” He seemed surprised. It would have been funny had he not pissed me off. “Besides. I was on my way home when my ex decided to show his ugly face.” I said as I gently kicked him on the head. 

“We were just at April’s and we didn’t see a baby.” Mikey looked confused. 

“She was probably asleep in my room.” I shrug. “Its late and s please he just started to sleep through the night.” I looked at Mikey and noticed a twinkle in his eyes. He squeals. Jumping up and down. He was so excited. 

“I can finally get to see a baby. Can I hold her? Please, please, please?” he begs. I looked at the others and noticed the look of panic on their faces. 

“Ummm, maybe.” Totally not, I thought to myself. “Okay boys I could really use your help in getting home.” 

“I got dibs on carrying the hot chick.” He said excitedly. 

“Hot chick has a name , you know. It’s Raven.” 

“Pretty name. Now let’s go.” He scoops me up in his arms like a bride. Causing me to gasp. He shots up the fire escape and on to the roof. He takes off running causing his brothers to yell out his name 

“MIKEY!!!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm not very good at summarizing anything but here goes.
> 
> She was a street kid turned famous. With her baby girl at her side she thinks her world couldn't get any better until her abusive ex comes back into her life. With the help of her new friends. She'll learn to Live, laugh, love and kick ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm completely new to the whole writing scene. So please be nice. Also Halestorm doesn't exist in my story. My O/C is gonna be the one who "caming up" with the song written by Halestorm. I also wanna say that i don't own any of the TMNT characters or the songs from Halestorm. (I'm a massive fan of Halestorm by the way.)

Once we arrived back to April’s. It was late. April had already feed and put my little Jade stone to bed. Which was a blessing because my arm was killing me. Along with my head. And I was covered in filth. My poor black leather jacket was covered in trash and blood. It made me wanna cry. But thank goodness I had a back up. So with April’s help I was able to shower and get dressed into a black tank top and a blue jammie bottoms. She also helped me bandage up my cut on my face. The cut was right below my left eye and the whole time April patched me up. She was lecturing me about being careful and making sure I really put a hurting on the asshole who did this to me. But once I told her what I did to him, she seemed to calm down. We exited the bathroom and I went to sit on the couch while April make a girls best friend. Hot chocolate. 

“Hey Raven! Why didn’t you use the van?” April yelled from the kitchen. 

“I felt like walking.” I yelled back. 

I looked around the room and took note on where everyone was at. Donnie had walked into the kitchen to help April. Raph was standing next to the window we had crawled through. Mikey was sitting next to me on the couch. He was jumping in his seat. He’s excitement was evident for all to see. He really wanted to see the baby. I told him that the baby was asleep and I would break kneecaps if she was woken up. Leo was leaning against the far wall. Just watching. Waiting. For what? I haven’t a clue. It was nerve-racking and attractive. He was good looking for being a turtle. I looked him up and down. Enjoying the way his muscles bulged out just right. Damn he was built. He must have felt me looking at him. Because he looked right at me. Making eye contact. I gave him a small smile which caused him to give me a small smirk. Suddenly I hear someone clear their throat. Causing me to break eye contact with Leo. Turning to look at a smirking April. Oops. She hands me a cup of hot chocolate, smiling as she sits on the other side of me. I took a small sip. Enjoy the rich creaminess for the chocolate. Taking a deep breath. I look up and address the guys. 

“Okay, I know you guys have questions. So let’s hear them.” 

“Tell us your story.” Straight to the point. Raph is very blunt. 

“Okay. Where do I begin.” I paused for a second. “Lets see. When I was 13, I ran away from the creature that calls herself my mother. At 14, I met a rat man who gave me a really warm blanket, which I still have. 15 I got a job at a mechanic shop. 16 I got my GED. I’m kinda really smart when I want to be. By 18, I had my own tiny shoe box of a place and I became a YouTube sensation. At 22, I bought my own building which should be done being renovated and I plan to move into in a few days. And at 23, I had my baby girl and moved in here with April.” I looked at April. “Did I miss anything?” She shrugs. I look back at the boys and I see them looking shocked. 

“You know master Splinter?” 

“Dude your older than us?” 

“MIKEY!” they yelled at him pretty loudly. Which woke the baby. The room fell silent with the exception of the baby’s cry. I looked at each of the boys will an evil look. Because if I could kill them with a look. Trust me, they would be dead. I made sure they understood with that look. I got up and went to put her back to sleep. 

I walked into my room and saw the baby crying in the middle of my bed. My room was small. It consisted of a twin size bed, a small dresser, a small closet and a baby basinet. With just enough room to walk around in there. It was one of the main reasons I was looking forward to moving into my building. My daughter and would be able to have our own rooms, especially when she got older. 

I walked over and picked her up, cradling her in my arms. “Hush my lil stone. It’s time to sleep.” I started lightly bouncing her and I started humming to her. Than I started singing the song I had writing for her. 

Dear daughter 

Hold your head up high 

There’s a world outside 

That’s passing by 

Dear daughter 

Never lose yourself 

Remember that 

You’re like nobody else 

She started to calm down and she was watching me. Just looking at her gave me such Joy. She was the reason I worked so hard in my career. She was the reason I was successful. 

Life throws you in 

To the unknown 

And you feel like you’re 

Out there all alone 

She started falling asleep as I gently rocked her and continued to sing to her. 

These are words 

That every girl should have a chance to hear 

There will be love 

There will be pain 

There will be hope 

There will be fear 

And through it all year after year 

Stand or fall I will be right here 

For you 

I continued to rock her as she slept. Humming to her until I knew for certain that she was asleep. Very quietly I walked to her bassinet and laid her down in it. Then quietly tip toed out of the room. I leaned against the door, holding my injured shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” I jumped. 

“Jesus Leo, don’t sneak up on me like that.” I was still rubbing my shoulder when he suddenly stepped up to me and began to rub it. Which felt amazing. He worked out some of the pain from my muscles. His hands had some calluses but we’re still kinda soft. But his hands felt amazing. He wasn’t to hard to soft when he was working the muscle. 

“Sorry about waking up your daughter. We really didn’t mean to.” He sounded remorseful. 

“ Your lucky your cute otherwise I’d be breaking your kneecaps.” I smile to myself. But suddenly I felt Leo freeze. I looked at him and noticed him blush and looked away. “Sorry I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” I looked away and walked back into the living room. I freeze when I see an unfamiliar face in there. He had a buzz cut hair, t grey t-shirt, blue jeans, and boots. What was really nerve racking was the blue police department jacket. I stared at him. He kinda looked familiar the longer I stared at him. I must have been staring at him for to long because he looked me in the eyes. 

“Hey I’m Casey Jones.” And that’s when it hit me. 

“ITS YOU!!” I spat out with so much venom. The look of surprise the crossed everybody’s faces would have been funny had I not been ready to murder him. I remembered him. I remember going to the police precinct begging him for help. I was covered in bruises and blood but he still turned me away. 

“I’m sorry. Do I know you?” I snapped and lunge for him. Releasing a feral growl. I managed to get a good right hook in before an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. I fought it. Scratching, kicking the arm holding me away from the man responsible for my attacks. As I fought the arm holding me. I finally noticed that I had hit Casey fairly hard because Donnie and April were helping him off the floor. That was all I saw before a pair of calming blue colored eyes. 

“You need to calm down. Deep breaths.” He started taking deep calming breaths. I started following his breathing. Noticing for the first time how erratic my breathing was. “That’s it. Deep breaths. In and release.” I couldn’t look away from his calming eyes. They were so full of understanding and sympathy. That tears started falling down my cheeks. “Its ok.” He raised his hand and with his thumb, he wiped the tears away. “Are you ok?” 

I nod my head and I was slowly lowered down to the ground. Not realizing I was off the floor. Leo saw the shock on my face and smirked at me. I turned to see who had held me up. It was Raph. Damn he’s tall. But than again everybody’s taller than my 5’3” height. 

“Sorry Raph.” I whispered to him. 

“Okay now that we’re all calmed down. Raven, what happened? What the hell is going on? Why the hell did you hit Casey? No more violence in my house.” April looked a little fried. But than it really hit me. She said it was her house. Not our house. I had been living with her for almost a year. She was with me when my daughter was born. We did everything together. I thought we were friends. She was even helping me remodel the building I bought. But I see that it was only to get me to move out. Fine. I could take a hint. Luckily the building was ready to move into. So she could have her place back. 

It hurt. I retreated into myself. All emotions being striped away. My coping mechanism when I was hurt. They all saw it. April saw it. And regretted everything she said. But I couldn’t deal with it. At least not today. 

“ One night I went to the police station. I asked the desk jockey for help. Mind you I was covered in bruises. One of my eyes was so swollen that I couldn’t open it. I begged for help. I wanted to press charges. I wanted to get a restraining order. But the desk monkey told me to go away. That I wasn’t serious about it. That I would only waist their time.” I looked Casey straight in the eyes the whole time I was talking. His eyes slowly got wider the longer I talked. I slowly started walking towards him as I continued. “Do you have any idea how I felt? The one time I went and asked for help from the one place that it was supposed to matter the most. I was homeless since I was 13 years old. And not once did I ever go to the police for help. But I get my ass beat by my ex simply because I didn’t want to be with a drug addict who only wanted my money. I asked for help and I get turned away. What’s worse about the situation was that I find out I was pregnant a few weeks later. Don’t ask me how she survived because I can’t answer that. But know this Casey Jones. I don’t know if I can ever forgive you for what you did.” I turned and started walking away but stopped and turned back. I smiled at the four shocked turtles. “It was nice to finally meet you boys and I hope to see you guys again. April I’ll be out of your home in the morning.” I walked back to my room. To hurt to deal with anything more tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so..... its taking me a little while to get my bearings when it comes to writing but i hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. I'll keep writing and getting things moving along. Thanks for your patience.

It had been a few days since Jade and I moved out of April’s apartment and into our new building. And I have to admit, I was missing my friend. But I was still hurting. Seeing officer Jones again had really messed me up. I started having nightmares again. Reliving all the fear and the hurting, the starvation and the cold nights. Struggling to survive each day. I relived it all every time I closed my eyes. I spent more time tossing and turning. Just like tonight. 

It’s 2 o’clock in the morning and here I lay after yet another nightmare. It was pointless to even go back to sleep. Maybe a cup of tea would help calm the mind. I thought to myself. I through my covers off and got out of bed. Slipping on my cute black ballet flats, I walked to the foot of my king size bed to grab my dark grey oversized cardigan. As I put my cardigan on, I turned and grabbed the baby monitor and slipped it into my pocket as I headed out. I was on my way down the stairs when I thought I heard something. I stopped and strained my hearing to see if I could hear it again. A few seconds passed before I shrugged it off and continued back towards the kitchen. 

I love my new kitchen with the dark cabinets and marble counter tops. The beautiful yet spacious kitchen. It was so much different than what I was used to when I was growing up. When I was living with the monster who called herself my mother. Living in a filthy one-bedroom apartment, covered in trash and disgusting dishes. Bugs crawling around everywhere. Just thinking about it sent chills down my spine. That is a life my baby girl will never have to deal with. 

I turned on the lights as I made it to the kitchen and started boiling my water. Still deep in my thoughts when I noticed a smell. It smelled like incenses. Sandalwood. The same kind as a certain someone I know who uses it. Which meant that the boys were here. How exciting. Especially if tall, dark and blue was here. I began to pull out tea cups. Along with black and green tea as well. 

“Do you guys want black tea or green tea?” I asked them with my back facing them. 

“What the shell! Is she psychic?” I heard Mikey whisper to his brothers. 

“No, I’m not psychic. I can smell the incenses you guys use.” I answered. 

“whoa!!! Really? That’s really weird.” 

“Gee thanks Mikey. Totally didn’t mess with my insecurities or anything.” I replied. I put my two containers with my teas on the island. I turn back and start getting more items such as the sugar and milk and also set them on the island. 

“Actually, studies have said that a mother’s sense of smell and hearing are heightened by her maternal instincts to recognize the distress calls from her children. It's actually quite fascinating.” Donnie said. 

“And now I feel like a science experiment. Thanks Donnie.” I replied sarcastically as I filled up the tea cups and placed them one at a time in the island. Once done I grabbed my cup and a tea bag of black tea. I go about fixing my cup. With my cup in hand I look at the boys as they slowly go about fixing their cups, well except for Leo and Raph. Raph looked pissed and Leo looked really serious. 

“All right guys, I know you didn’t come here for the tea. So, what can I do for you?” I asked as I took a careful sip of my tea. 

“How do you know about master Splinter?” Raph demanded as he started pacing. “Better yet, why didn’t ya freak out when ya met us?” it was a legitimate question. 

“Well in all honesty, Papa Splinter saved my life.” The silence that filled the air was a little creepy. It also didn’t help that they were all staring at me like I grew an extra head. 

“Dude! Did you just call him Papa?” 

“I don’t understand. When or why did he save you?” Donnie asked as he studied me. Looking for any indicator that I was lying. 

“Come on guys. I really don’t like talking about it.” I protested. 

“We need to know. We need to understand in order to trust you.” Came Leo’s calm voice. 

“Look, I've known about you guys for years. If I wanted to snitch you out. I would have done that years ago.” I tell them as I take a sip of my tea while they stared at me with surprise. 

“Dudes I’m so confused.” 

“I am as well.” Agreed Donnie. “How about you start at the beginning.” I really didn’t want to. But I guess it was time. With I sigh I began my tail. 

“When I was young, I ran away from home. It just so happened to be during winter. I didn’t have much but a messenger bag with one set of warm clothes. And as luck would have it. It was the worst winter on record.” I paused and took a long sip of my tea. I could still feel the cold from those nights. “One cold night, I was huddling around a vent in an ally trying to stay warm. But that night, it was so cold. I could barely feel my hands and feet. I was shivering so hard. God, just thinking about it makes my body hurts.” I put my cup down and wrapped my arms around my body. Trying to get warm. I closed my eyes and I continued. “I don’t remember how it all happened. But one minute I was in the ally freezing and the next I was waking up in a room underground, bundled up like a new born baby.” 

“How are feeling child?” said a deep voice. 

“What happened?” I looked around. Not recognizing my surroundings. “How did I get here?” I tried to get up but a gentle hand stopped me. I looked at the hand and slowly followed it up until I could see who I was talking too. It was a huge rat. I was completely scared until I took a closer look. That’s when I noticed the kind eyes. 

“What happened to you child?” his asked gently. I think it was his gentle eyes or voice but it broke the damn on my emotions and I started crying. “Oh child, all will be well.” He gently started rubbing my head. Giving me comfort that I so desperately needed. Sometime past before I finally calmed down and falling into a deep sleep. 

I woke up some time later. Feeling safe and rested for the first time since leaving home. Suddenly an enticing smell hit me, causing my stomach to growl and a chuckle to be heard. I slowly sit up and look around the room. Talking not that there wasn’t much in the little room. There was a tiny dresser with candle holders on one side of the room. A small coffee table in the middle of the room with more candles on it, and the small bed I was in. I finally noticed the rat man sitting next to me with a small takeout container sitting in front of him. 

“Here child. Eat. You need to build up your strength.” he hands me the container. “What is your name child?” 

“My name is Raven.” I answered as I take the container and start eating. As soon as the food touched my tongue, I started inhaling my food. It had been a few days since I last ate anything and going by the look on his face. He knew it too. Before I knew it, all the food was gone as I set the container to the side. “Thank you so much mister. I don’t know if I'll ever be able to repay your kindness.” 

“Please, call me Splinter. And I may have a solution that will help us both.” He stated as he began stroking his beard. “As you can see, I cannot go to the surface to gather supplies for my sons and myself. But you can. Will you help me? And in return you will have a home. But I must keep you hidden from my boys or they will get ideas about traveling to the surface. It is not safe for them.” 

I looked down at my hand and starting thinking. A home. That was all I ever wanted. But was it worth it? To hide but yet have someplace safe to sleep. Home and safety. I think I could live with that. Looking up and into his eyes. Eyes filled with kindness, love and compassion. Yes, I could totally live with the terms. 

“Yes.” Who would have known that that one word would change my life. 

I take a deep breath, trying to center myself. I open my eyes and look at my cup as I continued my story. “So, after that. I would sleep during the night time while you guys were up and during the day while you guys slept. I would go up top hitting the food pantries and salvation army. Or doing part time work to get a little money and buy what I could for everybody. I even managed to get at job at a mechanic shop and the whole time I was doing that. I was busting my ass off studying for my diploma. I even managed to get it at an early age.” 

“Wait, so you’re the reason why our quality of life improved so drastically?” Donnie asked. 

“Yes. I even managed to find as many parts and gadgets for you Donnie.” I grabbed my cup and finished my drink. Then I walked and placed my cup into the sink. Turning back to the boys I noticed they were still shocked. “It's been a few years since I’ve last seen papa.” 

“Why?” 

“Hmmm.” I turned and looked to the person who asked. Leo looked so serious. Completely different from the other day. 

“Why haven't you seen him in so long?” Leo asked again. 

“Oh, it's because Donnie had started upgrading your security systems. Which made it harder to visit. Plus, you guys had started going topside.” I shrugged. “It was only a matter of time before trouble showed up to your front door. At least that’s what papa said. Sure enough, he was right. After you guys were taken and Raph got papa in the needle room. I took care of him the best I could. Until the mutagen was brought down to him. I’m surprised you guys didn’t see me.” 

“What, really? Did you take my orange crush?” Accused Mikey. Which made me giggle. 

“Actually, that was papa. But you didn’t hear that from me.” I pulled out my cell phone to look at the time. “Okay guys its late and I’m tired. And the baby should be up in a few hours. So, how about tomorrow you guys and papa come over for dinner and that way you can meet my little angel.” 

“We have to talk it over with Master Splinter first.” 

Nodding, I go about cleaning my kitchen. Putting away everything when I felt someone walk up behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Leo standing there. 

“You should really talk to April. She’s worried about you and your daughter.” the look in his eyes was completely different from a little while ago. It was a completely soft look. An affectionate look. I hope it was not wishful thinking. I really did find him quite attractive. 

“That’s what i planned to do today. Look, I know I overreacted the other day. But seeing Casey Jones.” I turned away, sighing but continued. “Seeing him...” 

“Brought up painful memories.” He finished and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. With his warn hand on my shoulder. I finally realized just how big his hands were. Well more like he was. He was huge compared to my 5-foot 3-inch height. 

“I guess I need to apologize to him too.” saying this caused Leo to chuckle. Which caused me to look at him questioningly. 

“In all honesty, that was a nice right hook.” I felt his thumb start rubbing gentle circles on the back of my neck. It felt nice and started relaxing me. 

“Well you can thank papa. I couldn’t pick up Ninjutsu like you guys. So, boxing it was.” I slowly and gently touched his hand. Afraid of him pulling away. I felt all movement stop for a split second before he continued. Feeling confident that he wouldn’t pull away. I placed my hand on his and gently squeezed his hand. 

“I’ll talk to Splinter.” he pulled his hand away and i felt him take a step back. “I’ll let you get back to bed.” 

I turn to wish him a good night. But he was already gone. Placing my hand to the spot where Leo’s hand was at causing me to smile while I headed off to bed. Still smiling.


End file.
